Sonic adventure 2: A Shadow's memory
by Master hunter
Summary: My version of the events of one of the best Sonic games ever. Copy and paste job of an earlier fic not on done for Sonic's 12th.
1. Intro and prologue

****

NB there is the prologue to this story at the bottom of this page.

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

By Master hunter

I did this for Sonic's 12th birthday (23rd June 2003, but I'm sure you already knew that being a Sonic fan). It's my adaptation of one of the best Sonic games ever created, Sonic adventure 2 (well duh! It's in the title).

This originally started as a Big the cat specific fic, which later grew into an explanation of why Big appeared in SA2 (DC version), which grew again into a full account of the plot in SA2.

I don't bother describing in detail the levels and bosses cause you probably already know them. One part I found really hard was merging the two timelines. Especially during the Dark sides' meeting on ARK and Sonic's escape from GUN (city escape).

Red (which I hope works when I upload) signifies Flashbacks, my only fic to use them.

Oh and finally I'm a big fan of British Indie rock band the Stereophonics. Each of the Chapter titles is based on one of their songs from the album Performance and Cocktails. The name of the song is under the title.

EVERYTHING is Copyright SEGA SONIC TEAM considering it's their game I'm making the account of. Although I do very briefly mention the 3 Shadows.

DON'T FORGET THERE'S A PROLOGUE UNDER THIS LINE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Prologue

Power, mankind has craved power since he was born. Power allows you to control, to master, but it can also corrupt if your heart is not pure. I was a victim of corrupt power 50 years ago. I died from a gunshot to protect someone in power, despite not being any real threat to him, or her. My only joy is that I saved my best friends life, I saved him from facing the same fate I did.

But that was not it for this corruption, far from it. You see because of my death the ones who loved me went insane trying to avenge me. My grandfather, plotting the Earth's destruction to avenge my wasted death, and ended up being executed for it.

Who am I? I am Maria Robotnik, a scientist like all my family, who was killed to guard a terrible secret. A secret that could ruin the government, a secret that had to be covered up.

None of this mattered until today, when my cousin Ivo stumbles across something, something that probably would've been better off forgotten….


	2. Roll out and attack

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 1 - Roll out and attack (to free the top-secret weapon)

__

Roll up and shine

Deep into that darkness peering, long he stands there wondering, fearing, doubting. Wondering what his next master plan will be, and whether or not he can stop them. Fearing the blue one that foils all his plans, scrap brain, death egg, and chaos.

Doubting himself as an evil genius, doubting himself as a scientist. I never wanted this for my cousin Ivo, but he idolised our grandfather, the madness that consumed his heart created the most diabolic plots and Ivo liked it.

He too has succumbed to the corruption of power, but in a different way. His ambition is to take over the world, and it's the ambition that has corrupted him. Thank god there are those that stand up to him.

He is no longer the cousin I knew as a child, he is no longer Ivo Robotnik. He is Dr. Eggman, and he is determined to fulfil his goals. He frantically searches his hidden base for inspiration,

"Come on there must be something here", Said Ivo. He pulls away sheets of paper to discover a floppy disk, "What is this? This disk doesn't seem like one of mine". He slides it into his computer and examines the files. He has found his inspiration as he learns of project shadow, the ultimate lifeform, the military's top secret weapon. With that in his hands death and destruction won't be far behind. He readies the Eggwalker and heads towards Prison Island, and to the top secret research facility, mumbling, "To fill the world with destruction, release him to the world"

There are many that fight for the greater good and there are those who fight for the dark forces of corruption. Then there are those who chose not to fight, and ignore everything that's happening around them. Big the cat is one such fellow. A giant purple cat that loves fishing sits beside the banks of the forest surrounding the military research facility. Accompanied with his best friend a small frog called Froggy, he casts his line to catch some fish, unaware of what was to come.

Suddenly from the bushes Eggman appeared charging forward in his mechanical walker, which is basically just a cockpit with two giant legs and a laser cannon. He shot down all the two robotic guards and headed for the main entrance. Big ignored this as it had nothing to do with him, he turned to the lake and cast his line. Unfortunately fate has other intentions as the lure snagged onto Eggman's walker.

"My prize rod!" shouted Big. Clinging tightly to it, barring Froggy it was his favourite thing in the whole world. He stood his ground but even his supreme weight wasn't enough to hold back the power of the Eggwalker. Eggman barely noticed this, as he was busy concentrating on penetrating the military's defences.

GUN's, the name of the army, robots fell one my one as Eggman's laser torn through their tough metal. The sirens were blasting out at decibels that would but an airport to shame.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert. Lock all security doors and capture the suspect", Said the computerised system. The gun and laser fire, the vast number of explosions, the loud sirens, it was like a war zone. Eggman has entered the facility dragging big with him. One by one the doors locked down behind him, one of them managed to cut the line freeing Big. Big banged into the locked door headfirst.

Meanwhile Eggman has escaped the last door and fired his gun destroying the last of the entrance guards.

"That it?" asked Eggman, "ho ho! Now to find what my grandfather had been working on, a top secret weapon. The military shut down his research because they feared "

__

Action stage: Iron Gate (Eggman)

One by one the robotic guards blew up as a result of Eggman's laser. The security doors blown off in a matter of seconds. GUN couldn't stop him.

Meanwhile Big the cat found himself between a rock and a hard place, or is that two hard places?

"How do I get out of here?" said Big. He noticed a vent to the side, "oh no. I guess that's the only way out". He struggled to fit through the vent hole but eventually made it inside. The space was tight considering Big's, erm, big frame. Squeezing through the ventilation he managed to get quite far. Suddenly though a nearby GUN beetle exploded by the ventilation shaft. Combined with Big's weight the vent shaft fell and big fell out. He just managed to hold on to a wall, he looked down into the darkness and screamed. Another beetle exploded and Big lost his grip. As he fell all he could hear was explosions.

"Whoa! This has turned into a war zone. What's going on?" asked Big. He smashed to the ground screaming the rest of the way down. Big was out cold.

Eggman eventually found himself at the last security door. He used his computer to break the code and entered his grandfather's secret base. It was huge, but all that was in it was a computer and a large hole. He walked over to the computer and pulled out a chaos emerald.

The chaos emeralds are mystical gems filled with an unlimited supply of chaos energy. No one really knows where they came from but many say when all seven are collected miracles happen. Eggman had the Grey emerald; the rest follow the primary and secondary colours of light.

"Enter password? Oh, password is MA-RI-A, Maria", Said Eggman typing my name in the computer. There was a strange sound coming from the hole. Eggman proceeded to investigate. The central object rose and a black hedgehog appeared from the shadows.

"NO! It's can't be. Is that you Sonic? Are you here to spoil my plans again?" Eggman asked angrily. Then he took a closer look, "Wait a minute you're not Sonic, this is impossible"

"My name is Shadow, I'm the world's ultimate lifeform. Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you a wish", Said the hedgehog, "but first you must tell me your name"

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world", replied Eggman

"Robotnik? Ah you must be my creator's descendant", said Shadow. Suddenly there was a loud sound. A huge Machine filled the area.

"Now what?" asked Eggman

"Great, a chance to show of my power", Said Shadow, "This won't take long". Shadow ran towards the machine.

"No! How did you escape? It doesn't matter, this hot shot machine is unbeatable", said a voice inside the machine.

__

Boss: hot shot (shadow)

It didn't take long before Shadow destroyed the hot shot.

"Pathetic humans!" said Shadow. Eggman looked on in amazement as Shadow walked back. Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald.

"Destroying the guard robot was spectacular. So Shadow YOU are the military's top secret weapon, but what did you mean when you said you'd grant me a wish?" asked Eggman. There was a short pause

"Bring more chaos emeralds" replied Shadow

"But…" interrupted Eggman

"I'll be waiting for you, in the central control room, on the space colony ARK", Shadow continued.

"ARK!" shouted Eggman. Shadow grabbed the Emerald and disappeared in a green flash.

"What the? Bring more chaos emeralds? Ark? And how did he do that?" asked Eggman, "I best get back to the base to look for more emeralds". And with that Eggman left, with many questions left unanswered.


	3. The guardian and the thief

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 2 - the Guardian and the thief.

__

The Bartender and the thief

Unknown to him exactly what his purpose is, the dreadlocked Red echidna Knuckles rests beside the Emerald he has been destined to guard. The last of his kind, and so alone. He feels his destiny as a guardian goes hand in hand with his lone wolf nature. He thoughts and feelings are dominated by the need to protect the master Emerald, as only the Master Emerald can stop the seven chaos emeralds power. With the enormous power of the seven chaos, the possibility of people with Dark hearts using its power is high. The master Emerald is its fail-safe and so must be protected.

As an extra incentive the island it normally resides in floats due to the Master Emerald's power. For years the island was considered a myth due to the altitude is got to. The Ancient people thought it could be Heaven and so full of Angels, hence why it was named Angel Island. However when Dr. Eggman's Death egg crashed into the island and it fell into the ocean, the people soon discovered it including a certain blue hedgehog and his two tailed fox partner.

It was a beautiful sunny day, but not everything was as it seemed. Lurking in the shadows was a creature consumed with greed, a greed for Jewels. And the Master Emerald was some Jewel. The creature came out of the shadows to reveal a female bat. Her name was Rouge the bat, well known for her skills as a spy and a treasure and bounty hunter. Her abilities as a spy proved useful in sneaking up to the Master Emerald and stealing it without Knuckles knowing.

As she made her getaway Knuckles awoke, shocked to see his Emerald in the hands of some lowlife thief.

"Stop right there! I am the guardian of the Master Emerald, which you currently hold. You couldn't comprehend the importance of that Emerald. Bring it back before I'm forced to take action against you thief", Said Knuckles

"Ha! Bring it on Red. I've defeated tougher opponents than you", Said Rouge.

"Don't be fooled I'm tougher than I look", said Knuckles smiling. It was then that the Island started to shake.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Asked Rouge

"The Island is about to fall, that Emerald keeps it afloat. You have to return it, NOW!" shouted Knuckles

"Cool, a shortcut to the ground. Well if you want the Emerald you'll have to take it from me. All the worlds gems belong to me", Said Rouge

"Why you no good…" Said Knuckles. Rouge flew off to the edge of the Island; Knuckles got up and followed her.

Meanwhile Big the cat woke up to find himself on the edge of the desert. Right on the bay off the ocean.

"Oh my head! The desert? I must've drifted across the ocean from Prison Island. Well at least that's over, lets go home Froggy", Said Big. After a while Big noticed that the little frog hadn't jumped onto his shoulder as he usually does when Big calls.

"Froggy?" asked Big. He looked around and saw nothing, "FROGGY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Big looked in that direction and saw Angel Island crashing into the land. Within seconds two mysterious figures flew past him at high speeds. Big decided to follow.

In the sky rouge looked back to see if Knuckles was still following. Knuckles was gone,

"Ha lost him! How pathetic" Said Rouge. Suddenly Knuckles flew up from under her and knocked her down to the ground. The Master Emerald dropped out of her hands and onto the ground. Knuckles landed and Rouge got up.

"That was a cheap shot", Said Rouge

"You careless fool, you let Angel Island just crash into the land. Just be thankful it landed over empty space, rather than a big city"

"Just let it go you don't know when to give up, do you?" Said Rouge

"What are you talking about that Emerald's mine", Said Knuckles, "The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralise the chaos emeralds, that makes it very powerful", Said Knuckles. Just then Dr. Eggman appeared and stole the Master Emerald.

"What the?" said Knuckles

"Thief!" exclaimed Rouge

"Huh! Look who's calling who a thief!" Said Knuckles.

"I came here following the signal from the Emerald, if I'm not mistaken this is the master emerald is it not", Said Eggman

"It's you Dr. Eggman", Said Knuckles.

"So that's Dr. Eggman", Said Rouge.

"This may prove useful, I'll just take it with me. Farewell Knucklehead", Said Eggman.

"Not if I can help it", Said Knuckles jumping fist first. His fist flew through the emerald and shattered it, scattering shards across the land.

"ARRGH! What was that for? And look what you did to MY emerald", Said Rouge.

"I did that to prevent it getting stolen you idiot. If it's in pieces I can restore it, and by the way that's not YOUR emerald", Said Knuckles

"Doesn't matter, I look into it once I get back to the base", Said Dr. Eggman heading towards the pyramid in the background.

"Ugh! I despise anyone who takes jewels from me. All the worlds gems belong to me", Said Rouge

"We'll just see about that, batgirl", Said Knuckles. And the two split up, searching for the Emerald shards. Knuckles head towards the nearby canyon, rouge headed towards the Lagoon.

__

Action stages: Dry lagoon (Rouge) and Wild canyon (Knuckles)

"My feet are on fire! The Emeralds must be close", Said Knuckles. He jumped into the wind tunnel and looked around. To his surprise there were GUN robots patrolling the area.

"The military? What are they doing here?" asked Knuckles, "Doesn't matter, I have to get the emerald shards". Knuckles dove down into the wind chamber. There was a loud siren.

"Halt! Whoever you are, show yourself. This is restricted property for the military's use only. Show yourself or we will be forced to take action", Said a loud voice.

"Great, this is all I need!" said Knuckles.

Meanwhile,

"I can sense some Emerald shards nearby. But what's this? GUN?" asked Rouge.

"Rouge the bat, this is restricted space. Explain your purpose here!" said a GUN robot.

"I'm looking for some Emerald shards that fell down here. Seen any?" asked Rouge.

"No. I'm sorry Rouge but without clearance I'll have to escort you outside", said the robot.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Rouge

"That is classified. Now will you please vacate the are before we are forced to take action", said the Robot. There was a short pause.

"What the hell, this could be fun", said Rouge diving into the lagoon.

Meanwhile Big had followed the two and sat high between the two areas. He looked down and saw Knuckles riding the wind currents to reach impossible heights, while Rouge freed a captive turtle, which repaid here by transporting her between areas. However while Knuckles escaped, Rouge was captured. Strangely it seemed like she went willingly.

He turned to his right and saw a blimp station. He walked over to it and found a blimp with the words "Got ring" getting ready for a trip to capitol city.

"Hello there. This blimp is going to capitol city right. Do you mind if you give me a lift? I'll pay you," said Big. After a bit of negotiating a deal was made and Big was taken to Capitol City.


	4. Hurry up and hide

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 3 - Hurry up and hide

__

Hurry up and wait

Back in Capitol City Shadow walked around. Whispers of "oh my god, is it really him", "I can't believe it Sonic? Here?" and "What's with the Black and Red? I thought he preferred Blue" could be heard. Shadow was surprised but was more focused on his goal. He needed to find the chaos emeralds and he had a strong feeling one was in the city.

He picked up a newspaper and it had an article on the Green chaos emerald, being displayed at the museum. To keep it safe it was stored in the Federal Reserve Bank. After a bit of exploring he found the bank.

"Time to show these pathetic humans why I'm the ultimate lifeform", Said Shadow. Running in with amazing speed he knocked out every guard in a matter of seconds. He reached the safe door, it took some time but he eventually opened the safe and took the Chaos emerald. Its green glow was a beautiful sight; he grabbed it and left the building. As he proceeded through the door the Police stepped in his way.

"There's no time to play games, back off!" said Shadow

"We can't let you leave. Sonic the hedgehog you are under arrest", Said the Police.

"It can't be. Sonic stealing?" said an onlooker

"I don't understand," said another. Shadow smiled grabbed the Emerald tightly and a green aura appeared around him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow as suddenly he disappeared.

"Huh, where did he go? I know Sonic is fast but he just seemed to disappear", Said a Police officer.

"Look up there", Said an onlooker. Everybody looked up to see Shadow on top of a building.

"You will all die and I shall avenge the murder of my best friend Maria. Listen World. I am the Ultimate lifeform, and you will understand why soon enough", Said Shadow running off into the distance.

"After him, we have to stop Sonic", Said the other police officer.

The Police followed Shadow, but it was no use, the called in the military to help them. They chased him to the bridge leading out of town.

Meanwhile Eggman had just arrived outside his base. He looked down to see GUN surrounding his pyramid.

"So they found me huh? I didn't know the military had a deathwish", Said Eggman, "Oh well, they will fall just like they did on prison island". Eggman's ship transformed into the walker.

"So Shadow wants me to bring Chaos emeralds to Ark, I have to find some but how? I'll have better luck formulating a plan once I get back to my base. Those idiots will never figure out my base is inside the big pyramid. But first lets take care of things here", Said Eggman.

__

Action stage: Sand Ocean (Eggman)

The Robots outside the base entrance lay in pieces; Eggman entered his base and walked up to computer. He turned it on to find the news reporting on Shadow's robbery.

__

We interrupt this program to give you an important newsflash. The federal reserve back was broken into today. Mysteriously the only thing that was stolen was the chaos emerald.

"CHAOS EMERALD!" said Eggman in excitement.

__

The suspect has been confirmed as the legendary world-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Eyewitnesses say he stole the Emerald, ran off and destroyed many of the Police and Military robots. Some say he even somehow warped between some areas.

"Sounds more like the work of Shadow", Said Eggman.

Meanwhile back in Capitol City Shadow stands on the top of the suspension bridge.

"Pathetic humans", Said Shadow. The flashes around him from the military's cannon started a flashback. He could only think of the incident 50 years ago when I was killed by GUN. Unfortunately his memory over the years is getting a little fuzzy.

"Come on", Said Shadow

"Stay where you are. We have strict orders to exterminate all who worked on project shadow", Said the military officers behind them.

"If we can reach the escape pods we'll be home free", I said, "This way"

Shadow and I reached the escape pod room; shadow ran to the first escape pod. As he did that the officer shot his gun and the bullet landed in my chest, just as I reached the console.

"Maria!" Shouted Shadow.

"Shadow, do it for me, for a better future, for all the people who live on that planet", I said, "Sayanora! Shadow the Hedgehog"

"I still remember what I promised you Maria. For the people of this planet I promise REVENGE," said Shadow.

__

Action stage: Radical highway (shadow)

With amazing speed shadow escaped the military.

"This is no use, using the chaos control to warp to ark requires a lot of focus. And these fools are preventing me from giving me the time I need with their idiotic games", Said Shadow, "I need to hide until the patrols calm down a little."

Meanwhile Big had arrived over Capitol City, he saw Shadow run into a nearby building.

"Sonic?" asked Big. Big still remembered the day Sonic helped him save Froggy from Chaos, the God of destruction. Since then Big sees Sonic as a friend but seeing him run from the military, something isn't right.

The Military lost Shadow but looked up towards Big.

"Hey isn't that the big cat the trespassed in the research facility. You know when Eggman attacked", Said an officer.

"I think you're right. Let's get him. No point going back empty handed", Said the officer. And with that GUN attacked Big. The chase after Big lasted the rest of the night. Big managed to escape and found himself in the desert again, he ran into Eggman's pyramid.

Meanwhile back in Eggman's base Rouge had managed to get past all Eggman's defences.

"This is rouge, I've infiltrated Dr. Eggman's base", Said Rouge over a radio. She looked over to a large door with Eggman's face on it. It was locked, "I'd hate to say it but it looks like I'm going to have to find the key first."

__

Action stage: Egg quarters (Rouge)

After finding the key for the door she entered the base's central control room. It looked like the transporter, which was the central of the room, had recently been used.

"A space transporter, and the destination has been set to ARK!" said Rouge, "Wasn't that space station shut down over 50 years ago? Doesn't matter, it's my job to find out what he's up to". Rouge transported herself to Ark. She arrived near the central control room where she saw shadow walking up to the console.

Big decided to follow her, if it really was a space transporter wherever she went there wasn't going to be any GUN robots there. He was so wrong. Within minutes GUN robots started attacking Big.

"This is strictly GUN territory. We don't know how you got here but you must leave immediately", Said the GUN robots.

"What are you doing here?" asked Big. Suddenly the robots blew up as he looked down Eggman in his walker ran through blasting Robots as he went, "Eggman? Something big is about to happen, something bad"

Big was soon surrounded by GUN robots. He put up his hands.

"Oh no! Look I not sure how I got here but you're going to have to take me back down", said Big. The GUN robots escorted him to an escape pod.

"Target set, Prison Island. General we have an intruder on Ark, we are sending him to you now. We have also lost some forces to Dr. Robotnik", Said a robot at the computer console.

"Dr. Eggman's on ARK? Oh this is bad, if he revives project shadow; we'll all be dead. Stop him immediately, our agent should be there to lend a hand too", Said a voice, "but good work soldier"

"Thank you sir, sending suspect Big the cat now", said the robot pressing a button.

As Big fell he tried to move the pod by banging into its sides, by doing this the pod landed in the water near Prison Island. A helicopter came and took him inside.

"Damn it, it didn't work", Said Big.

"We just got a confirmation of Sonic the hedgehog's whereabouts, He's in the mystic ruins. No time to take Big back to the prison we have to capture Sonic immediately", Said the pilot.

"Ok, Capturing Sonic is our first priority. This trespasser ain't going anywhere anyway", Said a GUN soldier. And with that the helicopter headed towards the Mystic Ruins

While all this was going on Eggman had transported himself up to space. He arrived in ARK.

"Right, now I'm here I have to find the central control room shadow was talking about", said Eggman. He proceeded through the dark shadows the filled the abandoned Ark.

__

Action stage: Lost colony (Eggman)

Ark was a reminder of things past; the shadows hid the death and betrayal of the government all those years ago. Power needed to be restored and some of the GUN robots had remained on Ark. It was a very dark and hostile place. Eventually Eggman reached the Central control room, bringing with him the grey emerald from the computer console.


	5. Pick a fight that's new

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 4 - Pick a fight that's new

__

Pick a part that's new

So we finally come to the hero of the tale. His immense speed and quick wit has helped him earn the title of hero. Sonic the Hedgehog relaxes outside Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins. He lies there overlooking the ocean, which was as calm and blue as he is. However he remains unaware of the Military patrol coming to capture him.

Meanwhile Sonic's best friend and sidekick Miles Prower is busy working on his latest machine upgrade. Miles is better known to the world as Tails due to his abnormal two tails. These two tails have given him the ability to fly for a short period of time. Tails spends his time either following Sonic on his adventures or upgrading the Tornado for future adventures.

The Tornado is Sonic and Tails' BI-plane. Surprising used quite often when going after Eggman or even going to Angel Island. Tails' current version the tornado 2 has been given a walker mode, he has named this the cyclone. Tails is very proud of this purple walker. Although he is only eight years old Sonic reckons he may even be smarter than the genius with the 300 IQ, Dr. Eggman.

"What a gorgeous day. The water is so cool and relaxing. But come on Eggman, I'm itching for a new adventure", said Sonic.

"Sonic, you should come see this!" shouted Tails.

"What's the matter Tails?" asked Sonic

"Someone looking like you stole a chaos emerald last night, on top of that I just heard that Angel Island fell again", replied Tails

"Alright! Finally some action", Said Sonic.

"Erm, Sonic this may sound weird but where were you last night?" asked Tails

"What? You don't think…? Tails!" replied Sonic

"Well the person who stole the emerald looks identical to you barring black spikes with red stripes, and I always thought of you as one of a kind", Said Tails, "If it wasn't you this new hedgehog may be a match for you, even for speed".

"Get Real Tails! I'm the fastest thing alive. But hey sounds like fun", Said Sonic.

Suddenly GUN guards surrounded Sonic. He tried running one way but a platoon stopped him, same thing happened as he ran in another direction.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest for stealing the chaos emerald", Said the patrol, "Escape is impossible"

"That's what you think", Said sonic preparing to attack.

"No wait! Sonic the military are innocent. They don't know what's going on either", Said Tails.

"You're right", Said Sonic settling down, "Well come on then I haven't got all day"

"Don't think you can fool us just because you went back to blue. There's only one person who can move as fast as the hedgehog that stole the emerald, and that's you Sonic", Said GUN.

"You do have a point. But I'm telling you it wasn't me", Said Sonic

"Tell it to the Judge Hedgehog", Said GUN dragging him aboard the helicopter.

"So how long is the sentence", said Sonic.

"You are too powerful hedgehog, therefore you have been ordered to be executed. We feel it's best to take you out now before you do something a lot worse", Said GUN

"What? SONIC!" shouted Tails as the helicopter left.

"But I didn't do it. This is too harsh. You're making a big mistake", Said Sonic. Tails chased after the helicopter while sonic struggled to escape.

"Sigma Alpha 2 returned to base with capture hedgehog suspect. Suspect is not coming willingly and we have hostiles following us", said the pilot, "Waiting for advice"

"That'll be Miles Prower. Knock him out with the stun gun. As for Sonic deploy the knock out gas", said a voice.

"Ten four, proceeding to knock out Sonic and Tails", said the pilot, "Take them out!"

The helicopter filled with gas while the Robots fired their lasers at Tails.

"I won't give up," Said Tails. Tails got shot and he fell to the ground.

"TAILS! I'll get you for this", Said Sonic, "you won't get away…"

Sonic collapsed and Tails fell to the floor unconscious and the helicopter headed towards Capitol City.

Later the Helicopter reached Capitol City and Sonic woke up.

"Ow that hurt! Where are we?" asked Sonic

"We're on a helicopter heading for Prison Island", Said a big purple cat.

"Big? What are you doing here?" asked Sonic

"They have decided to imprison me because of what happened on Prison Island. I was fishing when Eggman attacked; my lure snagged on his walker and dragged me inside. They think I was trespassing", Said Big

"So Eggman is up to no good. I knew it. Unfortunately the only way I can clear my name and avoid execution is to get that impostor", said Sonic

"I knew you wouldn't have stole the Emerald. Look Sonic I saw him hide in the City, he's black and he's fast. But it seemed like he was using the emerald to warp around rather than just run", Said Big.

"Thanks for the info. Well I said I was itching for some adventure and now it looks like I'm going to get it", said Sonic

"What are you planning? You're not going to jump are you?" Asked big

"Of course. Eggman is out there. Why don't you escape too? It's obvious you're innocent", Said Sonic.

"I have to find Froggy, and besides there is only one parachute", Said Big

"You take it. And you'll have better luck finding your pal if you're NOT locked up", Said Big

"You're right, but what about you?" asked Big

"Don't worry about me. I've been through tougher situations than this", said Sonic.

"Sigma Alpha 2 heading due south over the city, we're on route and everything's a go", said the pilot.

"Ah yes we have you on radar. Report on status of captured hedgehog aboard, over", said a voice.

"That's a ten four, Hedgehog is secured and…what? The hedgehog has escaped and he's taken out everyone aboard. What in the world?" said the pilot as Sonic burst through the helicopter door grabbing on a wing of the helicopter. He ripped a bit of the helicopter's armour, with handcuffs still on his arms, and sat on the wing.

"Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies I'm outta here. I like running better", said Sonic. He jumped off the wing with the armour under his feet. He Skydived to the ground and started skateboarding through the city, problem was there was no wheels. Sparks flew as his avoided the GUN patrol.

"This is a Red alert, Sonic the hedgehog has escaped. All GUN units unite and capture the suspect", said a voice as Big looked outside the helicopter door.

"Oh we're really high. Oh well no guts no glory", Said Big as he too jumped out of the helicopter. As he fell he pulled the cord of his parachute and landed in the city.

"AH! Not him too. Patrol's Big the cat has also escaped. Sonic is your first priority but if you see Big get him too", said the pilot, "Oh I'm going to get it for this"

__

Action stage: City Escape (Sonic)

Everything was going well until suddenly a huge truck came out of nowhere and started chasing Sonic. Sonic passed Big the cat who was also avoiding GUN heavily. Big looked back to see the juggernaut truck ramming cars out of the way. Big jumped and started running but he wasn't fast enough and GUN recaptured him. Sonic on the other hand was fast enough and escaped the juggernaut truck by running under a low bridge.

"Pretty mad here I better hide", Said Sonic running into an abandoned building.

Later that night Sonic looked around to see all of GUN's patrols were gone. It went all silent.

"Well this game of tag is boring I'm outta here", said Sonic. Suddenly a huge machine made by GUN flew overhead and landed in the arena.

"Finally decided to show up eh? Ok bring it on!" said Sonic.

"This is spider troop big foot, have engaged the enemy and request back-up", Said the pilot of the big machine

__

Boss: Big foot (Sonic)

The Big foot lay in ruins,

"He is just too strong, AH!" shouted the pilot of Big foot. Sonic took a minute to get his breath back and looked to the top of the Big foot. There he was the black hedgehog Shadow.

"It all starts with this, a jewel containing the ultimate power", Said shadow

"That's the, Chaos Emerald! Now I know what's going on, the military has mistaken me for the likes of you. So where do you think you're going with that emerald? Say something you fake hedgehog", Said Sonic Charging at Shadow. Shadow responded by grabbing the emerald tightly as a green aura developed around him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow. Suddenly Shadow was charging next to Sonic as the two passed each other. They took a short moment to stare at each other before Shadow warped on top of a nearby building.

"Wow! He's fast. Wait it's not his speed he must be using the Chaos emerald to warp", Said Sonic.

"My name is shadow, I'm the worlds ultimate lifeform. There's no time for games. Farewell", said shadow Warping again.

"Kuuuuuu!" said Sonic. Suddenly he was surrounded again.

"Stop where you are, put your hands in the air. This time we WILL shoot if you even twitch," Said the GUN patrol

"Not again!" said Sonic. He was escorted to another helicopter that took them to prison island.

"So they got you too huh?" said Big

"Ah man! I thought one of us would escape", said Sonic.

"So are we going to try to escape again?" asked Big

"I wish I had the energy. Man I haven't been this drained in ages", Said Sonic, "Perhaps I'm getting old"

"So is all hope lost?" asked Big.

"Tails is still out there. I'm sure he'll come to my rescue", Said Sonic.

And with that the Helicopter left for Prison Island. Shadow meanwhile held the Emerald in his hand.

"That blue hedgehog has given me the time I need to prepare my warp to Ark. CHAOS CONTROL" shouted shadow, as the green aura once again surrounded him. Shadow disappeared again.

Eggman had been waiting in the control room for a while as Shadow mysteriously warped into the control room.

"You took you time didn't you Shadow?" Said Eggman.

"Ah doctor, glad you could make it", Said Shadow. Rouge watched on from above.

"Yes but it wasn't easy. I didn't think the military would still be here", said Eggman, "Anyway what's this all about. I hope you haven't dragged me up here for nothing. You still haven't explained what you mean by granting me a wish"

"You wish to get revenge for what GUN did to your family, don't you?" asked shadow

"Not really, I just want to rule the world", Said Eggman

"Either way you'll need a weapon. This is the space colony ark, not many people know that it's really a top secret research facility full of weapons of mass destruction. One such weapon is this, the eclipse cannon, capable of destroying an entire planet", Said Shadow.

"Ho ho! I'm liking this already," said Eggman

"Unfortunately it's been deactivated for some time now. To re-activate it lots of energy is needed", Said Shadow putting the green chaos emerald into the machine.

"So that's why we need the chaos emeralds. We need them to power up the cannon", Said Eggman

"Exactly, To obtain full power we need the seven chaos emeralds", Said Shadow.

"So all we need to do is get the seven chaos emeralds and threaten the world with the cannon", said Eggman, "sounds like a plan"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'LL BE THAT EASY", shouted Rouge from above.

"What the?" said Eggman.

"I have a great idea, how about making a deal", Said Rouge.

"A deal?" asked Eggman

"When you tried to steal the master emerald, that red echidna mentioned a reaction the chaos emeralds may have with the master emerald. Since the master emerald is currently the object of my desires I'm looking for the shards. But my natural radar isn't strong enough to find the other pieces. Now if I could just have that radar..." said Rouge

"If I do give you the radar what's in it for me?" asked Eggman.

"You need the chaos emeralds and I have an idea of where the military keeps theirs. Now I may not look strong but do you know I am a treasure hunter who specialises in all kinds of jewels", said Rouge pulling out the blue chaos emerald. Eggman looked at Shadow, Shadow nodded.

"Very well, very well. It's a deal", said Eggman, "So where are we off to?"

"Prison Island. 3 of them happen to be in the security hall there", Said Rouge.

"Judging by the news though, Sonic the Hedgehog has probably been arrested by now, with the military thinking he's Shadow. Oh this is priceless, but I really hate being so close to him. He's ruined every one of my plans so far, if he escapes…" Said Eggman.

"You mean that blue hedgehog right. I'll take care of him", said Shadow.


	6. Just looking to escape

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 5 - Just looking to escape

__

Just looking

The next day the Dark team met on Prison Island's jungle. Prison Island is the military's base. It has a huge central core with a massive safe called the security hall, a research facility guarded by an Iron Gate and a huge Prison, nicknamed Prison lane for it's structure. On the nearby coast of the island is the navy's harbour where all their weapons lie offline. The rest of the island is a dense jungle, which is full of devious traps left there by the islands old natives, who are long gone.

"Right, here's the plan. I'll distract the troops while Rouge sneaks into the base to get the emerald. I'll continue to distract them while Shadow will…" Said Eggman turning to Shadow, "…start the timer on these dynamite packs. Once Rouge has the Emeralds we'll escape and blow the dynamite to give them new more immediate problems to take care of. We'll be in an out so fast the military won't know what hit them".

Meanwhile Big was being shown around the base by GUN's general.

"And this area is what we call the Weapons Bed, it's where all our robots 'sleep' when they're not being used", Said the general.

"Ok, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you showing me around here? Shouldn't you be executing me by now", Said Big

"From what you told us your partly innocent, you were trespassing on the island but you were no threat so we have a deal for you. We have an operative following Eggman but we don't trust her. We want you to give us a report on what Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Ivo Robotnik are up to", Said the General.

"Sonic is innocent you know. The hedgehog that stole the emerald was black, Sonic is blue", Said Big, "There's an fake Sonic, and it was him who stole the emerald".

"We know. But the other Sonic is a top-secret project developed by us. If the truth got out, well it is called Top secret for a reason. Sonic is being used as a scapegoat. We'll be making a deal with him soon enough", Said the General.

"So you want me to spy for you. What's in it for me?" asked Big.

"Besides your charges cleared? Well we do have your frog friend…" replied the General, "You co-operate with us and he wont be harmed."

"And you're meant to be the good guys? I guess I have no choice", said Big

"Good then it's settled then", Said the General

"Yeah", Said Big.

"Well we're just not ready to release you yet. These soldiers will take you to the armoury", said the General. Big followed the soldiers to the armoury.

Suddenly Eggman in his Walker burst past followed by GUN soldiers.

"What Dr. Eggman? Here?" said the General

"Should we go after him?" asked the soldiers

"Yes, I think you better. I'll escort Big to the armoury", Said the General

"Yes sir!" said the soldiers going after Eggman

__

Action stage: Weapons bed (Eggman)

Eventually Rouge and Eggman reached the security hall, Shadow looked on.

"Ok Rouge it's your turn", Said Eggman

"Right", said Rouge

"Oh Sonic I'm so glad I found you", Said a familiar voice.

It was Amy Rose, a sweet young pink hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic. She's been a part of Sonic's adventures before, mainly as the annoying damsel in distress. Lately though she has armed herself with a rather large hammer and has become a hero herself. She currently had her arms around Shadow.

"I'm not letting you go this time. Did you really steal the emerald and why have you dyed you spikes black?" asked Amy, "Wait you're not Sonic"

"Ah Amy, your timing is impeccable. You two complete your tasks, I'll take care of her", Said Eggman.

"No, Dr. Eggman", Said Amy running away.

In nearby Airspace Tails was approaching the island in his tornado 2.

"This is it, Prison Island. It's an well-armed base, re-enforced and super strong. Sonic is being held there, which he should be. Hang on sonic I'm on my way", Said Tails. He looked down to see Amy at the edge of an aircraft carrier, with Eggman about to do something to her.

"Amy? And Eggman? What's she doing here? Doesn't matter I have to help Amy, She's in danger. Tornado transformation", Said Tails turning the tornado 2 into the cyclone and landing on the carrier.

"Tails? Oh well I'll destroy you both, you wont get passed me you weak little fox", said Eggman

"You better leave Amy alone Eggman. I don't know what you're up to Eggman but you're not getting away with it", said Tails.

Face off: Tails and Eggman 1

Both walkers fought hard but stopped the battle halfway through. After all Eggman had troops to distract and Tails had a hedgehog to save.

"This time I'll let you go, but next time you wont be so lucky", Said Eggman running off.

"Doctor I'm in position", Said Shadow over a radio.

"I've run into a little problem, I'll be delayed slightly. Set the timer for 15 minutes. Rouge I hope you can find the emerald in time", Said Eggman.

"Don't worry 5 minutes should be plenty", said Rouge.

__

Action stage: Security hall (Rouge)

Big picked up some spy gear and put it on. Suddenly there was an explosion and Big found himself hanging on the edge of the security's hall ventilation system. He couldn't hang on and so fell. He found himself in the Prison's again.

Meanwhile, back on the top of the aircraft carrier.

"Oh Tails! You were brilliant thank you. But what are you doing here?" asked Amy

"Hey I should be asking you that. It's too dangerous here", said Tails

"I know but I'm here to rescue my hero Sonic", said Amy

"Again you follow him. When will you take the hint", Said Tails

"Sonic loves me, he's just hiding it to be cool", said Amy

"Whatever. Stand aside Amy", said Tails running off in his walker into Prison Lane.

"Hey wait for me, I want to save Sonic too", Said Amy following.

__

Action stage: Prison Lane

Big arrived at the cells where some guards spotted him.

"Isn't that Big the Cat? How did he escape?" asked one guard.

"I dunno but we should put him back in a cell, pronto", Said another.

"You're right. Hey you, get in a cell now. I'm warning you", Said the guard

"Hey I'm on you side", Said Big

"I don't care, get in there now or I'll shoot", said the guard.

"I don't believe this. Ok I'm going", said Big entering a cell. Suddenly Tails shot past shooting down the guard robots, before continuing on. Amy entered the area soon afterwards, gasping for a breath.

"wait…..up…..Tails……Hey…..aren't…..you…..Sonic's…..Friend?" asked Amy to Big.

"Yeah, can you get me out of here?" asked Big.

"Sure", said Amy, "If you're a friend of Sonic you can't be bad. I'll just take this keycard". Amy picked up a prison cell keycard from the fallen robot guards and let Big out.

"Thank you. I take it you're going to free Sonic?" asked Big

"Of course", said Amy

"Well be careful", said Big

"You too", Said Amy. And both left.

Meanwhile back in the security hall Rouge had found the Cyan, Magenta and Red chaos emeralds and was making her escape when a huge GUN machine flew over her.

"I can't believe I'm come this far, just to fail", Said Rouge, securing the Emeralds in a safe place.

__

Boss: Flying Dog (Rouge)

"It's over Bat. This flying dog is invincible. Flying dog to headquarters, found suspect and preparing to attack", said the soldier in the machine. Rouge climbed on the walls and flew to the machine's cockpit where she attacked the glass. The Flying dog shook her off, but Rouge got back up and tried again. Eventually she broke the glass and blew up the machine.

"Hey, how's that. I'm pretty strong alright", said Rouge

"What this flying dog can't be beat", said the soldier, "Flying dog to headquarters I'm down. Lock down the security hall"

"What?" Said Rouge. She ran to the door but it fell, trapping her inside.

Back in the Prison Sonic paces up and down in his cell.

"I've got to get out. This place is so boring", Said Sonic. Suddenly Amy dropped from the ceiling, "Amy?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down", Said Amy.

"Well don't just stand there let me out", Said Sonic

"I dunno you're a criminal now!" said Amy

"The reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog", Said Sonic

"You mean that black hedgehog?" Said Amy

"Did you see it, where is he now?" asked Sonic

"If I let you out will you marry me?" asked Amy

"No way", replied Sonic

"Oh! I though I had you this time", Said Amy releasing Sonic from the cells, "That black hedgehog came here with Dr. Eggman"

"So they are working together, there's no time to lose. I'll meet up with you and Tails in the Jungle", Said Sonic

"How did you know Tails was here?" asked Amy

"Like you could ever get passed all the guards!" replied Sonic. Running off.

"Hey who wrote all that writing on the walls anyway, Sonic, hey wait up. He's such a brat sometimes", said Amy. Sonic ran through the harbour distracting the guards.

__

Action stage: Metal harbour (sonic)

Big was also on the harbour trying to escape himself he ended up falling into the water, the water took him to the White jungle, named due to the amount of mist in it.

Meanwhile Shadow was placing the bombs when Rouge contacted everyone over the radio.

"This is rouge, I have a small problem. I can't believe I'm stuck here with 3 chaos emeralds. I guess I can't call myself a hunter anymore", Said Rouge. Shadow had a flashback and remembered his true motive. If the emerald go the cannon won't fire.

"Troublemaker", Said Shadow running through the Jungle towards the security hall.

__

Action stage: White jungle (Shadow)

As he approached the harbour he crossed paths with Sonic.

"Well so far so good. Wait that's", Said Sonic pointing at Shadow.

"That blue hedgehog again, of all places, of all times, why now?" asked Shadow

"I found you, faker", Said Sonic

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me, ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake", Said shadow

"I'll make you eat those words", Said Sonic

"There's no time to play games, you wont even get the chance", Said Shadow.

"There's no way I'm going to lose. There's only one real Sonic!" said Sonic.

__

Face off: Sonic and Shadow 1

Both stood panting for breath, anymore fighting and they could destroy each other. Big meanwhile watched on from underneath the platform.

"Shadow, what are you doing? Get here right now before the island blows up with you on and Rouge on it", Said Eggman

"Blows up?" shouted Sonic. Shadow ran off to the security hall. Big fell back into the water completely surprised, **The Island is going to blow, I better get out of here**.

"I better find Tails and Amy, right away", Said Sonic running off shouting "Tails, Amy" as he went. He eventually got a reply and ran towards it.

__

Action stage: Green forest (Sonic)

Sonic arrived at the tornado 2.

"Tails prepare the tornado for flight now, the island's going to blow up. Amy get inside now", Said Sonic running to the Plane's wings. Amy jumped in, Tails started the engine and the heroes left.

Big swam under the water and tried to get away from the Island that way.

Meanwhile Shadow had reached the security hall; Eggman had just blow open the door.

"Shadow I don't know how to escape in time", said Eggman.

"I do, stay close", said Shadow running in. the timer ticked down **5**…

"Shadow?" said Rouge, **4…**

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow while grabbing hold of Eggman **3**…

They disappeared while Sonic, Tails and Amy had just took off, **2…**

"Come on Tails move it!" shouted Sonic, **1…**

0:00

The island blew up as the heroes made it out just in time. The Dark team arrived on Ark.

"Phew! That was close", Said Eggman.

Big landed on the Pumpkin hill area. A desert like area famed for being both haunted and full of pumpkin shaped mountaintops. He noticed Knuckles was there digging about looking for the emerald shards.

__

Action stage: Pumpkin hill (Knuckles)

Knuckles found the Emerald shards and continued to head west towards Capitol City. Big followed him.


	7. Half of the moon is gone

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 6 - Half of the moon is gone

__

Half of the lies you tell aren't true

"Shadow what do you think its like down there on Earth?" I asked shadow

"I honestly don't know. It must be a great place as the professor has said numerous times, that the reason he exists is to make the people happy. To make people happy through the power of science", replied Shadow, looking glum.

"What's the matter shadow?" I asked

"Oh Maria, I just don't know what to believe anymore. Sometimes I wonder why I was created, what my purpose is, why I live", replied Shadow.

"No-one really knows that Shadow, I don't know why I exist either. Maybe you're more of a natural being that you think", I said

"Maria…" said Shadow.

Back on Ark the dark team began plotting again. Shadow gazed at the Earth as Rouge approached him.

"Why so melancholy? That was so unlike you Shadow, to come rescue me. Well your ability to use the Chaos control certainly came in handy", said Rouge

"Ha! You know I didn't save you. I was only looking out for the chaos emeralds", replied Shadow.

"Yeah yeah! But that's not the whole story now is it?" said Rouge

"Are we ready to begin then?" asked Eggman

"Yes, but we only have 6 emeralds", Said Rouge

"That's more than enough for the demonstration. Well then lets get this show on the road", Said Shadow. Everyone left for the control room, Eggman took his place in between a camera and a blue screen, Shadow had the camera and Rouge broadcasted the message to the people of Earth.

__

Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen very carefully. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman. I'm the greatest scientific genius in the world and it's time the world realised that. Perhaps you doubt my genius; well then look up to the moon and prepare to be shocked.

The rock around Ark blew up with a light blue light. Inside was a large cannon shaped to be the nose of a familiar face. The cannon charged up and fired very close to the Earth. But the Earth wasn't the target. The beam headed towards the moon and created a huge crater. Half of the moon was gone as the debris orbited around the satellite.

__

You have 24 hours to surrender the world to me; or else the Earth will be next.

Eggman laughed as a countdown began. The clock was set and the day was forever known as Day X.

Back in the City our heroes looked on from Capitol City.

"Whoa! Half of the moon is…Gone!" shouted Amy

"Eggman, that creep never knows when to give up," said Sonic

"But how could he harness so much power", Said Tails

"It must be the Chaos Emeralds. Yeah that's why he was collecting them", said Sonic. Tails pulled out the yellow Chaos emerald, "Tails?"

"The mayor of Station Square gave this to me for stopping Eggman's missile threat. It was a shame chaos destroyed it. Anyway the chaos emeralds are like magnets. I can use this one to find out where the others are", said Tails.

"The three of you, stop where you are. Put your hands up into the air", Said the police.

"I'll take care of the police, you go to the centre of the city and hide for a while", Said Sonic.

"Ok, see ya later", said Tails, walking off in his mech.

"The three of you? Hey that includes me too. Hey wait you guys", said Amy following.

__

Action stage: Mission street (Tails)

Big saw Tails running from the military on the suspension bridge. He decided to watch from the tower holding it up. He fell back into the water. Tails meanwhile found his safe area as Sonic caught up with them. Amy too landed panting and gasping for breath.

"Hey guys why do you always leave me behind?" Said Amy. Sonic just smiled.

"If you can't keep up with us why don't you just go home", said Tails

"No way! GUN are after me as well you know. It was me who released Sonic. He owes me", Said Amy

"Dream on girl. Thanks for saving me and all but we have bigger more important problems and you'll just get in the way", Said Sonic.

"Well, you can't get rid of me that easily Sonic", Said Amy

"I know, I know", Said Sonic.

"Hey we do have a psychopathic doctor trying to blow up the world, and all you can do is argue. You really should get married", Said Tails. Amy Smiled.

"What?" said Sonic panicking, "no you're right lets get going before we get caught again"

Tails just laughed, Sonic ran off.

"Aw come on Sonic, it was a joke", Said Tails, "Oh come on Amy grab hold, we have to follow him". And so they did.

Meanwhile Knuckles was busy in the mines looking for the emerald shards. The mines have become flooded and haunted after a freak accident. Big followed Knuckles to the mines as well, but soon left afterwards.

"It seems Knuckles is just reclaiming pieces of the Master Emerald. But I know Rouge is also going after the shards too. Well I best go look for Sonic or Eggman. I don't know where Sonic is but I bet Eggman is in his desert base".

__

Action stage: Aquatic mine (Knuckles)

After collecting the shards Knuckles stood still trying to find a signal no matter how faint.

"That's strange I'm not getting any kind of signal besides one very strong signal. It isn't like the other shard's signals; perhaps it's a chaos emerald. Well only one way to find out", Said Knuckles heading towards the city.


	8. They didn't believe eggman's threat

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 7 - They didn't believe Eggman's threat

__

I wouldn't believe your radio

The next day Tails and Amy hid in the city. Sonic spoke to them over the radio.

"Man the city is swarming with GUN robots. Tails any luck finding the chaos emeralds?" asked Sonic.

"For some reason I'm not getting a signal from the remaining chaos emeralds. Perhaps Eggman took them into outer space", said Tails.

"Outer space", Said Amy.

Suddenly the manhole cover under their feet began to move. Knuckles appeared from the sewers.

"Hey, it's Knuckles", Said Amy

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Knuckles.

"We're busy trying to find Eggman. He's threatening to blow up the Earth!" said Tails.

"What?" said Knuckles.

"Hey sonic, I'm getting a weird energy signal. Perhaps Eggman is talking directly to the president. If I can intercept that call perhaps we can find out where Eggman is", Said Tails.

"Then go do it Tails", Said Sonic. With that Tails drove off in the Cyclone's car mode.

"Not Again!" said Amy.

__

Car chase 1: Route 101 (Tails)

Meanwhile in the Presidents limo.

"Mr. President the country is in turmoil. This is a national crisis", Said the president's secretary

"Spare me the details. Just what is it that you want, Dr. Eggman?" asked the president.

"My demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman empire and make no attempt to resist, otherwise…" Said Eggman over a satellite link.

"Otherwise?" asked the president.

"Otherwise your country will cease to exist you have 12 hours remaining", replied Eggman.

"No way!" shouted Sonic from the side of the limo.

"What the?" said the President as Sonic and Tails jumped into the limo through the sunroof.

"Eggman empire, yeah right!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, you!" shouted Eggman in rage.

"Got it Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I got it, he's transmitting from the space colony ARK", said Tails.

"Then lets get moving", said Sonic. Sonic and Tails then proceeded to jump through the roof.

"Hey you wait!" shouted the president.

"Mr. President we're receiving an incoming call from our agent", said the president's secretary.

Sonic and Tails climbed back in the cyclone.

"So all we have to do is get up to Ark. Erm any ideas how?" asked Sonic.

"Well he had to get up there himself. Perhaps there's another base somewhere on Earth. But where?" Asked Tails.

"Hey Sonic, Tails. Knuckles has something important info", said Amy over the Radio.

"Yeah I saw Eggman in the desert. He went into a pyramid. Perhaps that's his base", Said Knuckles, "It's also where we'll find that thieving Batgirl"

"Who?" asked Sonic

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the desert", said Knuckles.

Meanwhile back on ARK. Eggman was hitting everything he could find.

"Damn him. Sonic'll ruin everything!" said Eggman

"Well that was impressive, we managed to create total havoc on the planet. We should be ruling it in no time", Said Rouge, "hey what's wrong?"

****

"Our threat fell on deaf ears", Said Shadow, "and at this rate it'll take too long for the cannon to recharge. To unleash it's full potential we need the last chaos emerald"

"Where have you been? What happened to that last Chaos emerald? Don't forget your part of the deal," said Eggman in a pure rage.

"Come on you aren't doubting me already. I found this", said Rouge holding up a newspaper article.

"Huh. Station square saved from a life threatening missile attack. The city gave its prize possession the yellow chaos emerald to the savour of station square. Miles Prower better known as Tails received the emerald for preventing the detonation of Dr. Eggman's missile, which didn't explode when it landed somewhere on the Speed Highway", said Eggman, "Well this changes everything. All we need to do is get the emerald of Tails. Rouge, Shadow you go back and capture the fox"

"Right away", Said Rouge.

"Soon enough…Maria", Said Shadow.

**Maria huh? Who could she be?**

Later on Earth Rouge found Tails flying towards the desert. She was driving in her car, painted white and sort of designed around her own body.

"I see something in the air. It could be him. Hey foxboy wait for me", Said Rouge following him.

__

Car chase 2: Route 280 (Rouge)

"Have you found Tails yet?" asked Eggman

"Oh wait a minute, be quiet. Just leave it to me", Said Rouge, "ah there you are. I found you foxboy", Said Rouge catching up with the Tornado 2. She followed him to the pumpkin hill area.

"Shadow, they're coming into your area. Spotted in that blue plane", said Rouge over a radio.

"Copy that, I'm in pursuit", said Shadow falling onto the nearest Rail.

__

Action stage: Sky Rail (Shadow)

Shadow followed them to the end of the Sky Rail area.

"Doctor they're heading straight for us", said Shadow.

"Then just leave it to me, I'll take care of them", Said Eggman over the radio.

Big was also in this area at the time.

"Well there's Shadow, and look, Sonic and Tails' plane. Something big is about to happen. I best follow them", Said Big before proceeding to do so.

Later outside Eggman's base, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy looked towards a pyramid.

"Inside that pyramid?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, I saw Eggman enter that pyramid and more importantly I saw that Batgirl enter it as well", said Knuckles.

"Tails how long do we have left?" asked Sonic.

"At least 10 hours", replied Tails.

"Well come on. Whatever he's doing we'll put a stop to it", Said Sonic.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

"I'll go find the entrance", said Tails

__

Action stage: hidden Base (Tails)

Big watched on as always, from the outskirts. He picked up a radio,

"General, this is Big reporting from the desert. I have followed Sonic's team to Eggman's base. Looks like they're preparing an assault on his Base, in an attempt to maybe get up to Ark via a spaceship or a transporter," Said Big

"Excellent work agent Big", Said the General


	9. Desert Suntan

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 8 - Desert suntan

__

T-shirt Suntan

After smashing through Eggman's defences the heroes reached an entrance inside the pyramid.

"I'll go first, If I know Eggman his own base will be tightly secured", said Sonic.

"Right. My Cyclone needs some minor repairs anyway", Said Tails. Sonic ran inside.

__

Action stage: Pyramid cave (Sonic)

Surprisingly it was fairly empty only a few guard robots and a load of ghosts. Yet Sonic seemed a little edgy, perhaps the ghosts scared him, or perhaps the robots reminded him of the Robot E-102 Gamma, who almost destroyed him in a previous adventure. Eventually he reached a huge locked door.

"Tails I've reached a big locked door with Eggman's ugly mug on it. Come on, it's quite tame. A little too easy, almost like he was expecting us", Said Sonic.

"We'll be there as soon as possible", Said Tails. **Does Eggman know we're here already? How? Perhaps that strange car that was following us as we left the city had something to do with it.**

Meanwhile Big the cat had watched a blue blur run past him. **He's in, thank god. Sonic'll stop Eggman before the cannon fires on Earth.**

Tails, Amy and Knuckles reached the door Sonic was standing in front off.

"What took you so long?" asked Sonic

"I'm sorry sonic, not everyone can run at Sonic speeds you know", Said Amy.

"Well the doors sealed tightly. The only way in is to find a key", Said Tails.

"This place is huge. He's sure to have a spaceship we can use, or at least a spare key…Knuckles!" said Sonic turning to Knuckles.

"Hey, you don't expect me to find the key", Said Knuckles.

"Why not? We're counting on ya buddy. The world's greatest treasure hunter", Said Sonic.

"Hey I have my own problems, I need to find the Master Emerald shards", Said Knuckles, "I don't have time for this"

"Do you really want that cannon to fire? Knuckles we need you. And besides if we can get through that door perhaps we may find that hunter", Said Amy.

"Well Ok, But I'm used to finding Emeralds not keys", Said Knuckles. Knuckles Started searching the nearby area.

__

Action stage: Death Chamber (Knuckles)

It took some time but Knuckles finally had the three keys needed to open the door. But before he could leave the huge room he ended up in went completely dark. He looked around to find the exit, but every door he tried was locked.

"Hey what's going on", Said Knuckles. There was a spooky laugh coming from behind him. A huge Ghost appeared behind him. Knuckles shook with fear.

"What the? A…a…Ghost", Said Knuckles.

"You are trespassing on our land echidna. Leave now or feel the wrath of King Boom Boo", Said the Ghost.

__

Boss: King Boom boo (Knuckles).

Knuckles ran away from him but it was no use, the king of the ghosts followed him. He noticed a small ghost following the King with what looked like an Egg timer. He had used these Egg timers to open certain doors.

"Perhaps that's the key to beating him", Said Knuckles. He looked up and found the sunroofs were closed, "It went dark when he appeared perhaps he's vulnerable to Sunlight". Knuckles caught up with the small ghost and hit the Egg timer. The sunroofs opened and King boom boo shrank and hid in the ground and the walls. Knuckles dug in after him and pulled the Ghost out. The sunlight has made him solid and weak. So he began punching him.

King boom boo was soon defeated and Knuckles returned to Sonic and Tails.

"Phew, what a hassle", Said Knuckles.

"Well done Knuckles. Did you get the keys", Said Tails.

"Yeah, here ya go", Said Knuckles. He gave one to Sonic, one to Tails and took the last one to the lock. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles unlocked their locks at the same time.

****

"Alright, we did it", said Amy

"Now lets go find us a spaceship", Said Sonic

"You little thieves, do you really think I'll let you out here alive", Said a familiar voice. A door opened and it was Eggman.

"Come and get some Eggman", Said Sonic.

"This time I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald", Said Eggman.

"Huh? How did you know we had a Chaos emerald", Said Tails.

"Come on, you don't think I wouldn't have read it in the news", said Eggman.

"Heh, you may be a mechanical whiz but sometimes I forget you are still only 8," Said Sonic.

"Enough Talk, come out my pet and destroy these pests", Said Eggman. Suddenly a huge stone figure appeared from the sand below.

"Meet the Egg Golem. My latest creation designed to destroy you if you ever came close to my base's central control room. Farewell Sonic, I'm going to enjoy watching the Egg Golem crushing you under his massive hands"

__

Boss: Egg Golem (Sonic)

Sonic kept his cool and noticed a small machine at the top of the creature's head. He made one giant leap towards the machine.

"Teeeeeraaaaaaaaa", he shouted as he smashed into the machine, blowing it up. Sonic returned to the ground while the Egg Golem went berserk.

"Nice try rocky!" Said Sonic.

"We better get out of here. Now that the machine has been destroyed he seems uncontrollable", said Tails.

"Agreed", Said Sonic, "Grab hold". Tails, Amy and Knuckles grabbed hold of Sonic as he ran off towards the space dock.

Meanwhile Eggman looked on Shocked. The Egg Golem was no longer under his control. If he keeps going on like this he'll destroy his base.

"When Sonic smashed into the machine he must have destroyed the Control mechanism. You stupid machine", said Eggman. The Egg Golem turned to Eggman and began smashing him.

"Noooo!" Said Eggman. He managed to escape and started shooting, "Take this"

__

Boss: Egg Golem (Eggman)

Eggman attacked the Golem exposing the machine parts, which he then took out one by one. With no machine parts left the Egg Golem was no longer able to move and sank beneath the sand from whence it came.

Meanwhile Sonic and the gang entered a Space ship and took off for space. Inside, Big watched on. Knuckles secured the Master Emerald shards in the cargo bay. The space ship left Earth's atmosphere and headed towards ARK.

"Wow! I've never been in space before. It's beautiful", Said Amy.

"Sure is, hey Tails look ahead. Is that ARK?" asked Sonic.

"Yes that is ARK. Take her in Sonic", Said Tails. Sonic steered the Space ship through the meteors that surrounded ARK. He accidentally hit one.

"Oops!" Said Sonic. The cargo bay doors swung open and the Master Emerald shards escaped into space. Luckily they made it into ARK's artificial gravity and oxygen.

"Oops? OOPS?" said Knuckles.

"Don't worry Knuckles the only thing in the cargo bay were those Master Emerald shards", Said Sonic.

"What do you mean Don't worry. I'm meant to be restoring the Master Emerald you know", Said Knuckles grabbing the controls.

"Hey leave the controls alone. What are you doing? We're going to crash if you keep this up. Hey let go now, no! Don't pull that level. ARGH!" shouted Sonic as the spaceship began spinning out of control. The others began screaming as well. The Ship eventually made it to ARK's spaceport where the ship docked.

Big was propelled with the Emeralds into space. He smashed into the side of Ark. **I'm not cut out for this.**


	10. Is the cannon going to fire today?

All copyright info is on the first page. Noticed a mistake on this chapter. I was looking for my 3 shadows reference and it's about half way down when Big and Rouge meet. It should say "Grandfather was a Rogue" not "Rouge"

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 9 - Is the cannon going to fire today?

__

Is yesterday, tomorrow, today?

Knuckles flew out of the shuttle and headed to the base of ARK.

"Hey Knuckles where are you going?" asked Amy. She never got a response. Sonic and Tails stepped out; Sonic rubbed his head in pain.

"Good riddance. Damn Knucklehead we have an earth to save and he almost killed us", Said Sonic.

"Well you did let out his Master Emerald shards, and he is the guardian", Said Tails.

"So it's my fault we almost got killed. Angel Island can wait, we need to stop that cannon", Said Sonic, "So what's the plan Tails?" Tails pulled out a chaos emerald in a smartly presented box.

"Yes we know you have a chaos emerald", Said Amy, "What's the plan"

"This Emerald is a fake. It has the same wavelength and properties but it's less powerful that the real one. When it comes in contact with the chaos energy of the other six emeralds it'll explode. It looks so real and acts so like the real one a machine cant tell the difference", Said Tails.

"So we put it in the computer controlling the Canon and wait for an explosion. Just point me in the direction and I'll be there faster than you can say boom", Said Sonic.

"Hold on it isn't going to be that simple. The machine will notice it if the power if on. I'll shut down the main generator giving you a few seconds before the back up generator kicks in" Said Tails

"So the plan is to slam the emerald into the machine when the power is down", Said Sonic. Sonic took the Fake emerald and headed off to the centre of ARK. Tails headed to the main generator.

__

Action stage: Eternal Engine (Tails)

Meanwhile Eggman watched the feed from the security cameras on ARK. The computer picked up two similar energy signals. Shadow watched on as Eggman wiped the sweat of his brow and turned to the computer.

"Doctor, what do you think this means?" asked Shadow.

"Two signals? Do they really think they can trick me with that fake emerald", Said Eggman, "Well I can't let them succeed, whatever their plan is. It's time to finish this and take my place as ruler of the world". Shadow moved to the transporter.

"Shadow wait, I should be the one to tell them the end is near", Said Doctor, "If something should happen to me I'll need you to finish the job". Eggman warped up to ARK and landed under the ARK. The gravity was low and it was the best route to Amy who had been left alone.

__

Action stage: Cosmic wall (Eggman)

Amy wandered around ARK, not knowing exactly what to do. Sonic and Tails had left her alone and she felt scared.

"Oh why do they always leave me alone?" whined Amy

"Well Perhaps I can help you with that", Said Eggman.

"Ah Doctor Eggman!" Said Amy. Eggman pulled out a gun and aimed it t her head.

"Please don't hurt me", Said Amy

"Oh I won't hurt you, providing you tell me where Sonic and Tails are", Said Eggman.

Rouge had been trying to hack into the main computer.

"Come on, there has to be a way to get to the project shadow file", Said Rouge. Suddenly her Radio began beeping.

"Oh hello doctor, how's things?" asked Rouge, "What they're here? Yeah sure I'll get on it. But I'll need help, can you tell me the password for the computer. Tricking that doctor is too easy", She walked to the computer and started typing, "Ok the password is MA-RI-A, Maria. Maria huh? I've heard that name before"

Suddenly the screen flashed an image saying; 'Master Emerald detected'. Rouge got excited, Not only did she have access to the computer but she could finally settle that urge to get the Master Emerald. She went to an area where the gravity was weird; it had planet like rocks that held their own gravitation field. Big the cat had found himself sitting right at the end of Ark's breathable area. If his weight shifted too much on way he'll be on a crash course with Earth. He followed the thin ring back to ARK.

__

Action stage: Mad Space (Rouge)

Meanwhile Knuckles had entered a section separated from ARK, sort of a maintenance area. It was very hostile, as there were loads of small meteors smashing into the complex. Rouge looked towards the complex from the area she was in. While Knuckles was looking for the emerald shards she had collected all of the ones from her area. Big walked along Ark's undersurface and slipped falling on top of Rouge.

"Whoa that was close, luckily something soft broke my fall", Said Big

"Hey who are you calling Soft, big guy", Said Rouge.

"Huh! Who said that?" asked Big confused.

"Get off me you fat….", Said Rouge

"Oops sorry!" Said Big getting off Rouge. Rouge stood up and wiping herself down.

"Ok so who are you anyway and what are you doing here?" asked Rouge.

"I can't say", Said Big, suddenly his radio started playing up.

"Big the cat report, Big the cat report", Said a voice over the radio.

"Is that the general? Oh I get it now you were sent to spy on me. Of all the nerve, Don't you trust me", Said Rouge picking up the radio, "General this is Rouge, believe it or not I have been doing my mission undercover, there was no need for you to send someone to spy on me".

"Not just you Rouge, Everyone. We want to know what's going on. We don't trust you, we knew what your grandfather was like, a rouge, just like you. We asked you to do this because you are the best not because we trust you", Said the voice.

"You'll get your job done. As soon as I sort out a little personal matter I'll head back to the computer to print out the file on project shadow", Said Rouge, "Now if you'll excuse me I have an emerald to steal. Coming big guy". The two government spies descended to Meteor herd, a place where Knuckles was busy recovering the emerald shards.

__

Action stage: Meteor herd (Knuckles)

Big landed inside the lava area while Rouge fell into the main structure of the tower. Big watched on from above as the two hunters faced off.

"Long time no see treasure hunter, did you find MY emeralds", Said Rouge.

"That's a good one. YOUR emerald, talking to you is a waste of time", Said Knuckles, "Hand over those Master Emerald shards, give them to me".

"Very well if you won't give them to me, I'll take them from you", Said Rouge.

__

Face off: Knuckles Vs Rouge.

The floor on the structure kept opening up to reveal a lava pit underneath. The two ended up facing each other on a high, yet thin beam above the pit. Panting heavily after such a hard battle.

"Stop fooling around and give me back MY emeralds", Both hunters said at the same time.

"What kind of a hunter are you anyway, attacking a lady shame on you", Said Rouge.

"Well what kind of a lady steals gems anyway", Said Knuckles.

"Those belong to me", Said Rouge slipping off the beam, "ARGH!"

He didn't know why but Knuckles jumped off the beam holding the top of the beam with one arm. He reached down and grabbed Rouge's hand. Rouge thought her life was over, **what in the world**. Knuckles pulled her up, and as the two stood up straight they looked into each other's eyes. There was a long pause as Knuckles admired her Emerald eyes, while Rouge was lost in Knuckles' dark eyes. Their hands were still held together.

Then suddenly Rouge pulled hers away.

"Hey get off me, keep your hands to yourself", Said Rouge.

"Is that how you tank someone who just saved your life?" asked Knuckles.

"Saving my life, don't think I owe you one. You just wanted to hold my hand didn't you, you're such a creep", Replied Rouge.

"This isn't a game you know, and besides you have some pieces of the master emerald. I was saving them", Said Knuckles. Rouge sighed and handed over the emerald shards she had.

"No matter what you say it sounds crazy. Just take them, they stink like echidna's do", Said Rouge. Knuckles said nothing, he was more happy that he could finally restore the Master Emerald. The glow of the Master Emerald was as intense as the Emerald itself was important.

"Finally", Said Knuckles sighing with relief. He looked at Rouge who looked sad, with the Master Emeralds glow highlighting her eyes again. Knuckles became nervous and confused.

"Hey kid, are you going to be alright", Said Knuckles, "I have to make my way back to earth ASAP"

"Don't worry about me," Said Rouge, "Perhaps there are some jewels I'm not meant to have". Knuckles said nothing and just left. Rouge looked over to Big who has just got out of the lava pit.

"We'd better get going", Said Rouge running towards the main control room. Big followed her.


	11. A minute death

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 10 - A Minute Death

__

A minute longer

Meanwhile Sonic had reached the Main control room. He walked over to the Console and prepared to put the emerald in the machine.

"I'm here Tails", Said Sonic.

"Alright, I'll just take out this generator and… there we go", Said Tails. Just as Sonic was about to put the Emerald in the radio beeped again.

"Sonic, come back quick, Amy is….", Said Tails before the Radio cut out.

"Tails what's that about Amy? Tails? Answer me goddamn it", Said Sonic.

"Well if it isn't Sonic, I have Amy and if you want to see her again make your way to the observatory. It's near where you docked MY shuttle. You have 7 minutes hedgehog, Don't disappoint me", Said Eggman. Sonic grabbed the emerald and headed to the observatory. He didn't even think about putting the emerald into the machine, his friends came first.

Sonic ran out, straight past the two spies who were putting their fact-finding mission into action.

"Sonic? Listen Rouge something Big is about to happen. I'm going to follow Sonic. It's my Job to spy on everyone, not hack into a computer", Said Big running off.

"Yeah ok. Good luck and remember to come back for me. If Shadow or the Doctor found out what I was doing they'd kill me", Said Rouge. Big followed Sonic into the heart of ARK.

__

Action stage: crazy gadget (Sonic)

"Come on Sonic, if you're not here in time she will die, as will Tails", Said Eggman over the radio. Sonic found the observatory eventually and opened the door.

"Ah Sonic, you made it", Said Eggman.

"Cut the crap Eggman, we both know that walker won't stand for long against me", Said Sonic.

"Now now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends. Give me the Chaos emerald and then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is if you really care about her", Said Eggman.

"Ok, whatever you want. Just don't hurt her", Said Sonic.

"Just put the chaos emerald down there and back off. I know you have the last emerald, and I need it", Said Eggman. Sonic smiled a little, **handing over the emerald will kill two birds with one stone. **Sonic moved to the centre of the room and placed the emerald on the floor.

"You've become a big time villain doctor", Said Sonic. Eggman grinned and pressed a button. A huge capsule imprisoned Sonic as it fell.

"Huh?" Said Amy.

"Did you really think you could trick me with that fake emerald?" asked Eggman.

"But how did you know it wasn't the real one", Said Tails.

"TAILS!" Said Sonic.

"Because you just told me Foxboy", Said Eggman.

"Oh, sorry Sonic", Said Tails.

"Well I think it's time you took a little ride hedgehog. When the capsule clears the colony, bang. There isn't any way out of there so don't try. I've finally done it, I've finally beat you", Said Eggman.

"No!" said Amy and Tails. Sonic accepted his fate; he folded his arms and let the emerald drop. He looked down and he started to get an idea.

"Tails, Amy look after yourselves", said Sonic. Eggman sniggered and pressed the button to release the capsule into space.

The capsule descended to Earth with incredible velocity. Fires burned around it. Sonic picked up the Emerald, and remembered what Tails had said, **It has the same wavelength and properties, same, properties?**

Back on the observatory everyone looked outside the window as the capsule blew up.

"What was that?" asked Rouge

"I sense something bad has happened", Said Knuckles looking at the explosion.

"This can't be", Said Big

"Perhaps he was just a regular hedgehog after all", Said Shadow disappointed

"Farewell my admirable adversary", Said Eggman humbly after Sonic's honourable death.

"SONIC!!!" shouted Amy

"No" said Tails wiping a tear from his eye as Amy fell to the ground crying.

"Now for some unfinished business. If you give me the real emerald I'll release you both I promise", Said Eggman

"Sonic", said Tails upset, "Sonic was my best friend, we've been through a lot together. We've beaten you on many occasions together. If there's anything I learned from him was that you should never give up. I won't let him down, I won't give in".

"Very well, I'll take it from you by force", Said Eggman.

__

Face off: Tails Vs Eggman 2.

The fight lasted for ages; Amy sneaked out and watched from outside the observatory. Meanwhile the canon was still set to fire, with only 6 emeralds though it won't make as much as of an impact.


	12. She takes her hands off the computer

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 11 - She takes her hands off (the computer)

__

She takes her clothes off

Meanwhile in the Control room Rouge was busy examining the files on Ark's Computer. She notices a File named Project shadow and opened it.

"No this can't be right", Said Rouge, "Well I've completed my mission and to make things even better the Chaos emeralds are within my grasp. Legend has it when all seven chaos emeralds are used their power performs a miracle. I have six of them they're mine".

"Hey Hunter what are you doing here? Hold on you're not going to take those emeralds", Said Shadow.

"Well my job is done I thought I'd take my leave with the emeralds as my reward", Said Rouge.

"But out mission isn't over yet, the cannon hasn't fired nor has the government Yielded to our demands", Said Shadow.

"Well why should they, six emeralds won't make enough of an impact", Said Rouge.

"How would they only know we had six? Oh I see, It's oh so clear now. You're a government spy Rouge the bat. How could we have been so stupid? The government never surrendered because you told them everything. Well do they know that since Tails is up here the Seventh is also here. And do you know that Sonic was destroyed. It's only a matter of time before the Doctor gets the seventh emerald and then the Government will understand they shouldn't underestimate us", Said Shadow.

"But it wont do any good if I take these emeralds now will it", Said Rouge.

"Like I would let you do that. I should've gathered you'd be an impostor, a phoney", Said Shadow.

"Oh looks who talking", Said Rouge.

"What?" Asked Shadow puzzled. Rouge flew down, closer to Shadow holding a piece of paper. It was a print of the Project shadow file. There was a picture of a huge lizard monster with a life support machine.

"These are the results of Project shadow, the ultimate lifeform. But if this is the End product, Shadow, then who or what is standing in front of me?" Asked Rouge, "Sonic was right, you are just a faker"

Shadow looked down to the ground, confused and saddened by the news. **Just who am I then?**

"Shadow I have the last Emerald and…. Wait someone is heading towards the Cannon. It can't be…. Shadow get down there and stop him", Said the Doctor over the radio.

"I'm on my way. You stay here and keep your grubby hands away from those emeralds. You need our transporter to get back to Earth and I know you won't want the wrath of both the Doctor and myself. If you're good then we may just give you the fake emerald. It's good enough for a lousy spy like you", Said Shadow.

"Do you really still think you're the Shadow?" asked Rouge

"No Doubt", Said Shadow.

"Who knows how you truly are? Even you memories might not be real you know", Said Rouge.

"Even if they're not real, I am Shadow the Hedgehog. My memories are all I have and so define my actions. It's still me Shadow and I will fulfil my promise to Maria that's all that matters to me now", Said Shadow, "I'll be back to sort you out later, traitor", Said Shadow. Shadow ran towards the cannon.

Meanwhile Knuckles was exploring the bowels of Ark, Eagerly searching for a way back home. He started feeling energy but saw no sign of it. The words 'Chaos control' echoed through the tunnels of Ark.

"What is that strange energy? Feels like Chaos Energy but there is no emerald in sight", Said Knuckles. Suddenly there was a flash that blinded Knuckles. When Knuckles managed to look back Sonic appeared. He rushed to Sonic's aid.

"Sonic? Where did you come from?" asked Knuckles.

"Whoa! I didn't think I could do it but somehow I managed to do the Chaos Control. Hey I'm worried about Tails and Amy. I hate to ask but could you look after them", Said Sonic.

"Of course", Said Knuckles.

"The cannon is about to fire and I have to do something. Hey I know before the cannon fires I'll slam-dunk the emerald into the cannon. It should absorb the Chaos energy and explode, taking the cannon with it. Don't forget about Tails and Amy, I'm counting on you Knuckles", Said Sonic. **There isn't much time I hope I can do this.**

__

Action stage: Final Rush (Sonic)

Action stage: Final Chase (Shadow)

Shadow looked on and Saw Sonic rushing to the Cannon. Shadow Began chasing him. Big watched on, it was still his mission to spy on the two teams. Things were getting tense. Tails and Eggman were fighting it out in the observatory, Knuckles was speeding to their rescue, Amy watched on in horror as laser after laser smacked against the armour of the two walkers. And big watched on as Sonic and Shadow raced to the Cannon to make sure they get their own way by stopping the other.

Sonic reached the long maintenance platform that led to the cannon. A quick run would see him reach the cannon so he can put his plan into action. Shadow caught up with sonic.

"So Faker, we meet again", Said Shadow.

"I have no time for you, I have to get to the cannon so I can destroy it", Said Sonic, beginning to walk.

"You never cease to surprise me Hedgehog, I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space", Said Shadow also Walking

"Well you actually saved me you know. If it wasn't for you I may have never realised my potential to use the Chaos Control", Said Sonic jogging.

"It was a Chaos emerald but how could you use the Chaos Control with an emerald that's fake", Said Shadow also jogging, "I see I underestimated you, You are more than just a hedgehog. Just who are you anyway"

"What you see is what you get, I'm just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Said Sonic running.

"I'll find out the truth about you one day, but for now I can't let you live. Your adventuring days re coming to an end", Said Shadow also Running.

__

Face off: Sonic Vs Shadow 2.

You could hear the chaos controls, the sonic winds and the Chaos Spears from miles away. Loud explosions, Blasts of winds from the amazing speeds from the two hedgehogs, this part race, part fight lasted until the Cannon came into view. Sonic ran as fast as he could and threw the emerald as Shadow tackled him. The Emerald landed in the cannon with 20 seconds to go.

Meanwhile Tails and Eggman were still fighting; both walkers were smoking and sparking. Tails Dived out of his walker and rammed into Eggman who was pushed out and knocked out. The Yellow emerald fell out of Tails' grasp but he was unaware of this. Tails proceeded to get up as Amy ran over and gave him a hug.

"You did it Tails. You're the greatest", Said Amy. Tails walked over to the window, looked at the cannon and held up his radio.

"I did it Sonic, I beat Eggman but the Cannon is still going to fire", Said Tails.

"Awesome Job Tails", Said Sonic over the radio. Eggman picked up the Emerald and left in a hurry. Tails was more surprised over Sonic to notice this.

"Sonic?" Asked Tails.

"Don't worry about the cannon, look outside", Said Sonic. Tails and Amy looked out of the window to see the cannon explode with Sonic safely hanging on a bar. Tails, Amy and sonic all celebrated they had saved the world. Knuckles ran inside the observatory.

"Good you're safe", Said Knuckles.

"Glad you could make it Knuckles. Hey where's Eggman?" asked Amy.

"He's gone", Said Tails.

"Hey guys I could use a little help here", Said Sonic.

"Right, Knuckles you go help Sonic, Amy and I will go after Eggman", Said Tails.

"Don't bother about Eggman, the cannon is gone", Said Sonic, "Knuckles I could really use your help".

"I'm on my way", Said Knuckles heading to Sonic's location.

"Hey Tails, how are we going to get home?" asked Amy.

"I don't know just yet, lets just help Sonic first", Said Tails.

Meanwhile Eggman had reached the Control room, unaware that the cannon was about to explode. He placed the last remaining Emerald into the console as the cannon prepared to fire.

"That's it, now begins the glorious rule of the Eggman Empire", Said Eggman before laughing maniacally. The computers displayed a warning message.

'WARNING, ECLIPSE CANNON HAS BEEN DESTROYED. ALL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS COLLECTED. INITITATING LAST WISH PROTOCOL. COLLISION WITH EARTH IN TWO HOURS'


	13. Plastic cannon

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 12 - Plastic cannon

__

Plastic California

"What's going on? Why won't the cannon fire?" asked Eggman.

Eggman turned to the computers, big had been watching on from above but fell when he saw the computer screen. Big immediately alerted GUN.

"Collision? Something this huge colliding with Earth Could destroy it", Said Eggman. A picture of an old man appeared on the screen.

"What? That's my grandfather Gerald Robotnik", Said Eggman. The computer then displayed another message, 'Cannons core transformation in 3 minutes, evacuate immediately'. Eggman ran out scared. Big fell into the depths of the cannon.

Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles made it to the Observatory. Ark began to shake violently.

"What's that vibration?" asked Knuckles.

"Shush, someone is coming", Said Sonic. Rouge dropped from the ceiling in which she was hanging.

"It's you, Why haven't you gone back", Said Knuckles.

"Oh it's all over for us. I just got word from my boss. This space colony Ark is currently heading towards Earth with amazing speed. It will probably crash into Earth destroying everyone. Billions will die if we don't do something", Said Rouge. Suddenly Gerald's image appeared on the nearby screen.

"Who is that?" Said Amy. The Video of Gerald began appearing everywhere including the Televisions on Earth.

__

This is a Death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct the pace colony Ark will impact Earth in 1 hour and 48 minutes. No one will survive. All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair. 'Is there anything else you want to say', NO! 'Ok, Ready'.

The Video began repeating itself.

"What's going on? Who is that?" asked Sonic.

"You fools. Do you really think my master didn't anticipate the destruction of the Eclipse cannon? This is a fail-safe to make sure the Pathetic humans pay for this", Said Shadow.

"Hey you guys the vibrations are getting worse", Said Knuckles, "I don't think he was kidding".

"So that means the person in the video is….", Said Tails

"Professor Gerald Robotnik, The greatest scientific genius in the world, and my grandfather", Said Eggman walking through the door to the observatory.

"Grandfather? That makes you Maria's Brother. Or at least a cousin", Said Shadow.

"Yes Maria was my Cousin. I too became enraged by the news of her Death Shadow but even I don't want this. I want to rule the world not destroy it", Said Eggman. Eggman handed a disk to Rouge.

"What is this?" asked Rouge.

"This is my grandfathers diary, all this talk about Maria may be confusing the rest of you. This is how the event happened 50 years ago, from his perspective", Said Eggman. Rouge placed the disk inside the machine. A voice file began playing.

  
_I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate lifeform? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind, but the Military didn't want that. They wanted a superweapon. They sent guards to destroy all records of Project shadow, to terminate the project. I was on Earth at the time, gathering materials and researching genetics. My colleagues at the Research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe._

The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The colony was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. There was no such thing; GUN was just covering up its tracks of a top-secret project.

I found Maria's name amongst those who died when the Ark was shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I had nothing, I had lost everything, I had nothing more to live for, I WENT INSANE. All I could think about was how to avenge her. As time progressed I became more and more sacred as I could no longer control my thoughts. I just wanted it all to End.

Based on my original projections I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed his mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish to fill the world with destruction, Release and awaken it to the world. He can be found in the military complex Iron Gate on Prison Island. The place where they are about to execute me for crimes against humanity. Ironic that the people that killed Maria and my colleagues are the ones that are charging me with crimes against humanity. They will pay; everyone will pay, with their Blood!

  
  
"The Ark's orbit was knocked off course by the Chaos energy emitted from the Emeralds. They are pushing the Ark toward the Earth. Stop the energy, stop the Ark", Said Eggman.

"But how do we do that?" asked Tails.

"Wait that's it. We have to use the Master Emerald. You told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the chaos emeralds", Said Rouge.

"That's right. If I use my Emerald I may be able to stop the Chaos Energy but I'll have to get close enough" Said Knuckles.

"If we pull together we may be able to open the shortcut that leads to the core. It's not going to be easy but we can do this", Said Eggman.

"Then lets do this. Don't worry Leave it to me, I'm the World's fastest hedgehog", Said Sonic.

"Then lets get to work. Tails and myself will blow up the secondary security doors. The Primary security door will require some hunting skills as they require switches found hidden deep within the canons cooling system. Then there will be some electrical disturbance surrounding the core itself where immense speed will be needed to get past. As I was leaving the core it as transforming into something. I haven't seen what exactly so be careful", Said Eggman.

"So I suppose I'm up first", Said Tails heading off in his cyclone.

__

Action stage: Cannons Core (Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic)

Big followed the heroes on from the observatory. GUN eagerly awaited word from Big and he was the only link between Ark and Earth now. It's their planet too and they want to see heroes and villains alike succeed. He followed Sonic to the core. It had been transformed into an Aztec style temple, similar to the Master Emerald shrine.

"What is this place?" asked Knuckles.

"They probably designed the core like the shrine to harness the Chaos emeralds energy better", Said Sonic, "Look a place for the Master Emerald, let's go"

Sonic and Knuckles made a dash for the shrine. It seemed to go on forever, and as they got halfway to a small pool of dirty water the Gerald Video began playing on the nearby screens.

"All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me, will fell my loss and despair", Said the video.

"What is that energy?" Asked Knuckles as a large flash of light filled the area. A huge beast landed in the pool of water. It filled most of this gigantic room and knocked Sonic and Knuckles off their feet as it roared. To stop the Chaos emeralds they must get passed the giant lizard, the prototype of the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Biolizard.

Rouge watched their progress from the observatory by the security system.

"That's it! The Ultimate lifeform. It's the same as this picture, a print of the Project shadow file on the computer", Said Rouge.

"But how can it be the ultimate lifeform was encased on Prison Island. I thought It was Shadow", Said Eggman.

"I am the ultimate lifeform. He must be a prototype", Said Shadow.

"Then prove it go down there and beat the Beast", said Tails, "Then maybe the Earth will be saved"

"Nice try but n my eyes he's doing me a favour. Unlike you I want Ark to crash into Earth. It will avenge Maria's death and end my suffering as well", Said Shadow, "But I know I don't stand a chance against all of you. It would be foolhardy to stop Sonic myself. But perhaps this Biolizard can stop them."

Meanwhile Big was knocked off the pillar he was standing on near the core, he held on to the edge but it was no good. The Flash was too much for him and he let go. He fell back to the observatory.


	14. I stopped to prove I'm the ultimate

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 13 - I stopped to prove I'm the ultimate

__

I stopped the fill my car up

Eggman, Rouge and Tails went to Sonic's Aid; Amy paced outside the observatory.

"Oh why do they always leave me behind. I want to help to", Said Amy. Big fell from the ceiling and began running up and down panicking. **What am I going to do? I have to get back down there to report but I'm not fast enough. **Amy watched on but just ignored Big, There was bigger questions to be answered such as what will she do to help everybody save Earth?

"ARGH! What am I going to do?" said big over and over again. Amy looked over at Shadow who was looking down at Earth.

"Look it's Shadow. I really must stop whining Everyone is trying their best to help out ad so must I", Said Amy confidently, but as she approached Shadow she slowed down from fear.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you. You have a kind heart, you sort of remind me of Maria", Said Shadow, "And besides it's a waste of energy, Soon we will all be dead. That's what she wanted"

"Come on Shadow you have to help us. People should not have to pay for the mistakes of the past", Said Amy.

"Maria and I stood in these very spots just before the Soldiers arrived on Ark. We would often ask each other what it would be like on Earth. We would often talk about a paradise, with no war, no hatred, and everyone was happy. But then GUN attacked us. Our perspectives changed. She got shot and her dying wish was for me to avenge her death. That's all that matters to me now. The promise I made to her", Said Shadow, "Everything is going according to plan, there's no reason for me to help anybody. It'll all be over soon, even if Sonic and Knuckles somehow managed to beat that beast there won't be much time if any to stop Ark".

"I believe in them, they can do it. I understand why you are doing this but you can't hold everyone responsible for Maria's Death. That's what Gerald did and it made him the greatest villain the world has ever known, next to Eggman. I know that people can be stupid and selfish but my experience has shown that people are generally good. Please shadow GIVE THEM A CHANCE…" Said Amy. Shadow ignored the rest of Amy's speech as those words rang through his head like a church bell. It triggered of another flashback of my death

"Maria", Said Shadow inside the Escape pod.

"Shadow I'm not going to make it. So listen to me. The military's actions cannot define the feelings of Earth. Those people down there are not to blame. Make sure you do everything you can to make those people happy. Grandpa created you to help the people and I want you to do that", I said.

"Maria, let me out. I need you. You are the only thing that matters to me", Said Shadow.

"Shadow, do it for me, for a better future. Give them a chance to be happy, let them live for their dreams. Make them as happy as you made me. Shadow I know you can do it, that's the reason you were brought into this world. Promise me", I said.

"I…I..I promise", Said Shadow. I pressed the button and sent him to Earth.

"Sayanora Shadow the Hedgehog", I said.

"MARIA!!!" Screamed Shadow as he descended to Earth.

Shadow looked down at Earth. **Oh how could I have been so stupid? For you Maria. I will stop Ark from crashing into Earth. ** A tear dropped down Shadow's Cheek as he turned to Amy with a face of determination.

"Shadow?" said Amy puzzled at Shadow's actions.

"I have to go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria, And you", Said Shadow, running to the Core.

Shadow Arrived as Sonic and Knuckles got up from being knocked down by the Biolizard. He caught up with Eggman and the others and told them to go back to the observatory.

"But Shadow?" Asked Tails.

"Just go. I have a score to settle with this beast. I will prove I'm the ultimate lifeform", Said Shadow descending to the arena.

"He's just to strong, We'll have to fight him", Said Knuckles.

"But if we fight him we may not have enough time to stop Ark", Said Sonic.

"Don't worry guys leave this one to me", Said Shadow.

"SHADOW, AIM FOR THE LIFE SUPPORT MACHINE, IT MAY BE A WEAK SPOT", Said Eggman in the distance.

"Got you doctor. I'll take care of this while you stop the Chaos Energy", Said Shadow.

"Good luck Shadow", Said Sonic running past the Biolizard.

"You! Listen good. You are nothing but a prototype; I'm the Ultimate lifeform and I'm going to destroy you, you abomination", Said Shadow.

__

Boss: Biolizard (Shadow)

"Get out you ugly prototype", Said Shadow.

The Biolizard lay on the floor in agony. The Life support machine had blown up. The Biolizard had been defeated. Sonic and Knuckles reached the shrine. Knuckles planted the Emerald on a spot designated for the Master Emerald. He placed his hand on top of the Emerald and began chanting.

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos", Said Knuckles, "Oh controller you have to help us, stop the chaos emeralds". There were some intense flashes of light as the Chaos Emeralds glow faded. The Ark began to slow down. Everyone cheered as Shadow reached the shrine.

"Nice work Sonic", Said Shadow, "You too Knuckles".

"You didn't do so badly yourself, faker". Said Sonic smiling, "Only joking. Now to get back home…"

Suddenly the Biolizard got up and roared before disappearing in a Flash of light.

"Oh no, is that what Chaos Control is?" asked Shadow.

"The prototype is still alive and is controlling the colony as we speak. He's become one with the colony and is determined to keep it on it's collision course", Said Eggman over the PA system, which Echoed through the large hall. Sonic looked around him and saw the seven chaos emeralds. He stood back confidently.

"Sonic? Have you got a plan?" asked Knuckles. Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Have you ever gone Super before?" asked Sonic.

"Oh I see. But it has been a while", Said Shadow smiling.

"Then let's do it. Lets become super", Said Sonic.

When Sonic uses the even Chaos Emeralds he can absorb its power to become an invincible yellow hedgehog called Super Sonic. He becomes faster and stronger and his spikes begin to look like flames. Recently he discovered how he could use feelings to use half of this power to obtain the same effect. So if he used the positive energy and Shadow used the Negative energy then they could both become Super hedgehogs. Providing Shadow could turn Super.

The seven emeralds soon surrounded the two hedgehogs. They concentrated on their feelings while absorbing the Chaos Energy. In a flash of light they disappeared, Knuckles looked on shocked but at the same time relieved. He had witnessed Super Sonic's power before and so knew how powerful it was.


	15. Peformance to save the world

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Chapter 14 - Performance to save the world

__

Performance and cocktails

The two hedgehogs appeared outside Ark. Big had found a camera and has aimed it at the fight scene. He transmitted the video to GUN who put it on every television on Earth. The people watched on as the gold and the silver hedgehog began fighting the Biolizard, who was pulling Ark to Earth. The blown up cannon was stuck in the Biolizard's behind. Shadow returned to the colony to gather rings as rings topped up their chaos energy, which slowly drained in their super form. The two hedgehogs kept swapping places; one would fight while the other topped up his rings.

__

Boss: Finalhazard (Super Sonic & Super Shadow)

Ark crept closer to Earth. The two hedgehogs fought on bravely but the Biolizard was still very powerful. The friction caused intense heat, which led to flames appearing around the hedgehogs. As time wore on Sonic began to get concerned about Shadow. It was clear that shadow couldn't keep up.

"Hey shadow be careful. Too much use of your super form will cause you to disappear. Get back to the colony now", Said Super Sonic.

"Maria watch me I w ill fulfil your wish", Said Super Shadow.

"Shadow your power is getting weaker. Hey are you OK?" asked Super Sonic.

"Don't worry about me Sonic, just concentrate on beating the Biolizard", Said Super shadow.

"Guys hurry up, the colony will enter Earth's atmosphere in 3 minutes. After that you won't be able to stop it", Said Eggman.

"You can do it guys", Said Rouge

"Don't forget about your rings you two, you can't survive in space in your normal forms", Said Amy.

"2 minutes left guys", Said Knuckles.

"Come on Sonic, hurry up", Said Tails.

"Hey Sonic, the more I think about it, the more it becomes apparent. I'm not the Ultimate lifeform. But I think you might be", Said Shadow, "You are like me but better", Said Super Shadow.

****

"This is not the time Shadow. This is it; we've been hitting him for ages. One last dive. It must be", Said Super Sonic making his last dive. The Biolizard screamed as it stopped moving.

"Huh, did you really think you had a chance", Said Super Sonic.

"I must destroy all the evil the professor has created", Said Super Shadow. But Ark was still falling to Earth. They got between the Earth and Ark.

"There's no way that's getting through", Said Super Sonic. Super Shadow followed but struggled to keep up. He began to hear my voice cheering him on; he began to remember his promise. He caught up with Super Sonic.

"Ready when you are Sonic", Said Super Shadow.

"Now Shadow", Said Sonic.

"CHAOS CONTROL", they both said simultaneously. The Ark was surrounded by a huge Gold Aura. Time seemed to slow down as the Ark disappeared.

"Sonic, I'm not going to make it. For years I have regretted watching my friends die to save me. I won't let the same thing happen to you. Goodbye Sonic, perhaps in death my suffering will end", Said Super Shadow.

"Shadow, no. You're the first possible link to my origins I've ever had", Said Super Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I am the cause of all this suffering. I kept my promise to Maria, and my time has passed. I don't belong here, I never have. The people will be better of without me", Said Super Shadow.

"But I need you", Said Super Sonic.

"Funny, I said the same thing to Maria before she saved me. Sonic I want you and your good heart to live on. No matter what happens do not let the mistakes of the past control your life. If you need definition look towards your feelings, not you're previous actions. Goodbye Sonic. Chaos control", Said Super Shadow using the last of his power to warp Sonic back to Ark. Sonic grabbed Shadow's Arm as he was pushed away into the aura, he managed to pull off one of shadows bracelets before being warped to Ark.

"Maria this is what you wanted right, this is my promise I made to you. And now that it is complete I can finally rest in piece", Said Super Shadow who fell to Earth and in a quick purple flash disappeared.

Sonic arrived back on Ark, in his normal form and banged on the wall.

"SHADOW!" he screamed.

Back on Earth the people rejoiced, their world had been saved by the heroic deeds of the two hedgehogs. Celebrations lasted throughout the night and happiness and peace was restored to the world. As it was before all this happened.

The door to the observatory slowly opened and Sonic appeared. The others turned to Sonic.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Rouge. Sonic bowed his head and walked to the window of the observatory. Rouge Followed.

"Do you really think Shadow was the Ultimate lifeform. The one created by Gerald to carry out his revenge?" asked Rouge.

"He was what he was, a brave and heroic hedgehog. Who in the end gave everything to save the planet", Said Sonic.

"I guess your right. I suppose we shouldn't define someone on why they were created, or where they came from. But on how they lived their life", Said Rouge.

"As a boy I admired my grandfather for all the great things he accomplished. He was my hero and I wanted to be a great scientist just like him. But did he really mean to destroy us?" asked Eggman.

"I dunno, but what I do know is that we all worked together and managed to do something more incredible than Gerald. We saved the world", Said Tails.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Said Eggman.

"So what's next for you Rouge, off again to get those jewels you love so much", Said Knuckles.

"Nah, I think I'm going to give up this type of work, too little work for too little pay", Said Rouge, "Besides I have something better than jewels on my mind now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine".

"If you say so", Said Knuckles.

"Created? The ultimate lifeform?" said Sonic.

"What's the matter sonic?" asked Amy.

"Oh it's nothing, come on lets go home. To the planet that's as cool and blue as me", Said Sonic.

"We can use my transporter, follow me", Said Eggman leading the others out. Before Sonic left he looked back and simply said,

"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog".

GUN gave one last message to Big the Cat.

"Well done agents, you have saved the world. When you come back home there will be a medal for both of you", Said GUN over the radio.

"I just want Froggy back", Said Big. The others left the observatory, "Hey guys wait for me".

"Big?" asked Tails puzzled.

"That's right, I hope you get your friend back from GUN. Doctor can you set the co-ordinates to send us to Prison Island", Said Rouge.

"No problem", Said Eggman. Rouge and Big stood on the transporter and disappeared.

"Now send me to Angel Island", Said Knuckles, "I've got an island to raise".

"Ok Knuckles", Said Eggman. Knuckles was sent to Angel Island with the transporter.

"That just leaves us three. Eggman we'll send you to your base and then we'll use the transporter to go to my workshop", Said Tails.

"What don't you trust me?" asked Eggman.

"No", Said Sonic pushing Eggman into the transporter. Tails turned it on and sent Eggman to his base.

"Boy that felt good", Said Sonic Smiling.

"Do you think Eggman is going to be good from now on?" asked Tails.

"I don't think so, this is Eggman we're talking about. He'll have a new scheme that we'll have to stop soon enough. Now lets go home", Said Sonic. The two stood on the transporter and sent themselves to Tails' Mystic Ruins Workshop.

Ark remained as empty as it was before all this happened. The empty vessel just floated in space orbiting around Earth. Earth was saved once more and the adventure was over.


	16. Epilogue

All copyright info is on the first page.

****

Sonic adventure 2: A shadow's memory

****

Epilogue.

Rouge and Big entered GUN's main office of Prison Island. They were given their rewards. Big got Froggy back and Rouge got her Jewels. They were thanked but they both said the same thing, "We'll never work for you again". They left, Rouge returned to her Family mansion while Big returned to his Jungle home. Big returned to his easy lifestyle, doing nothing but fishing and sleeping with his pal Froggy

Rouge never felt more alone, her thoughts turned to Knuckles, the red haired echidna hunter who saved her life. Meanwhile Knuckles placed the Master Emerald in the shrine and the island rose once more.

"Phew! What a hassle", Said Knuckles sitting down in front of the Emerald. It wasn't long before his thoughts turned to Rouge. Knuckles had always been a loner but he never minded, it was part of the job of being a guardian. Now though he felt more alone than ever.

Dr. Eggman had already started his next plot to take over the world. But even he was saddened by the death of Shadow. I doubt we'll ever see him in the same light again as for once seemed human rather than a monster.

Tails began repairs on his cyclone, and other machines in his workshop. It seems like nothing has changed for the two tailed fox sidekick. As for Amy, well nothing changed of her either as she celebrated saving the world with a shopping spree. She remains determined that one day Sonic will be hers.

Speaking of Sonic he spend the night looking at the stars. He probably changed the most from the adventure. Beneath his cool exterior lies an urge to find out where he came from. Shadow has opened up doors to this. Why did he look so alike? How come they could use the same techniques? If Gerald created Shadow perhaps Gerald created him as well? These answers may be answered in the future but he'll never forget what shadow said before he died, about how his past shouldn't define him, rather his feelings should. Well that is how he had lived his life up until now. Perhaps nothing will change after all.

So that's the story of the Ultimate lifeform. There are plenty of questions still left unanswered but perhaps it's better that way. I mean when you look at it, it was uncovering the secrets of the past that almost destroyed us all. I started this story talking about power and corruption. Well that will always be here, it's a part of life. And where there is power and corruption there will be new adventures to be had. Shadow was a reminder that as long as there is love and hope we will all be safe.

A new day brings new adventure, but for now, rest easy heroes

****

THE END.


End file.
